ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hate Father, Hate Son
is the twelveth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot We open up in Ahmad's hometown. It is about 7:00 in the morning. Suddenly, a Loboan is flung at a car, destroying it. He gets up and turns around. The camera now shows Four Arms behind the Loboan. Loboan: I will get you Saati, even if this is the last thing I do! Four Arms: Well, Hussein, you were always the bully at school, the same old buzzkill, but this is really pathetic! The Loboan/Hussein pounces at Four Arms. Four Arms grabs him and lifts him high up in the air, the tosses him high. Four Arms hits his Ultimatrix Symbol, transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch immediately fires a lightning bolt from his mouth at the Loboan, hitting him mid-air. The Loboan falls onto a car, destroying it. Shocksquatch: SHOCKSQUATCH!! Oh yeah! Hussein then charges towards Shocksquatch and attempts to open his snout. Shocksquatch grabs his snout closed, and electrocutes him hard. Hussein screams in pain, then kicks Shocksquatch off him. Shocksquatch charges his hands in electricity and charges at Hussein, swinging a fist. Hussein counters with his own fist, but gets shocked and sent flying. Voice, yelling: Ahmad! Come here! We don't want to be late. Shocksquatch: Alright, I don't have time for this, Hussein. I do not want to miss going with Dad again. Shocksquatch hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY!! SSpidermonkey webs Hussein into a car. Spidermonkey: See ya! Spidermonkey swings away. He lands on top of a yellow car. His father walks towards him. Spidermonkey jumps off the car and reverts. Ahmad: I'm ready. Ahmad's Father: Good. Theme Song! Ahmad's Father's Car is riding forward on the streets. Ahmad's Father is driving, while Ahmad is in the passenger seat. Ahmad's Father: Well, when did you wake up today? Ahmad: I had to wake up on 6 o'clock, when Oussama told me about Hussein's rampage. This guy is really annoying. Ahmad's Father: Well, but you shouldn't go on any plumber duty while we're at work. Ahmad: Why? Ahmad's Father: The Restaurent requires your maximum concentration. We're there. Ahmad's Father parks the car in the parking lot, and the two depart from the car. "Hate Father, Hate Son" Ahmad and his father walk towards a Restaurent nearby, with the words "Saati Foods". Ahmad's Father takes out a key from his pocket and uses it to open the many locks on the doors of the restaurent. He then opens the door and enters, followed by Ahmad. The Restaurent is quite small, but it still can hold so many chairs and tables. Right as the two enter, three workers come out from a room nearby in the Restaurent. Worker: Oh! Mr. Omar Saati! You're right on time! Ahmad's Father/Omar: Of course I am. Worker: I see your little assisstant has come with you. Ahmad: Yup. I'm glad I'm gonna help out. The worker heads towards a chandlier which is carrying some uniforms and aprons. He takes an apron and a chef hat and puts them on. Omar: Ok, Ahmad, take a uniform and guard the door. Tell us if any customer comes. Ahmad: Alright. Though that is kinda boring, but Okay. Ahmad takes a uniform and puts it on. He seats himself on a chair next to the restaurent door. He starts to examine the streets. We zoom out of the restaurent and find Hussein leaping from Building top to building top, until he arrives on the building facing the restaurent. Hussein: Mmm... I see he has some sort of a boring job, but let me entertain him a little. Hussein looks around and finds a storage tank. He lifts it and tosses it into the street, hitting a car nearby, destroying it and setting it on fire. The man inside screams for help. People run towards his car and attempt to free him. Ahmad: This does not sound right. But I gotta help! Ahmad runs into the restaurent and bumps into his father. Omar: Now, where are you going? Ahmad: I gotta help the man outside. He's stuck in his burning car. Omar: Sigh. Alright, but do it quickly. Ahmad hides behind his father and dials up the Ultimatrix. He selects Big Chill and smacks the dial down, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Ahmad's shirt is torn from the back and two Big Chill wings grow out. They then envelop Ahmad, forming a Big Chill cloak around him. They then unfold, revealing Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Big Chill phases through the ground. He then phases out next to the car. Big Chill: Back off, this won't hurt! The People clear Big Chill's path. He releases a freezing stream at the fire, estinguishing it. He then becomes intangible and grabs the man inside. He turns the man intangible with him and takes him out of the car. He puts him on the ground. Big Chill: Okay, I gotta take him to the hospital. Big Chill smacks his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! Ultimate Big Chill carries the man and takes into the air, flying off. Out of nowhere, Hussein pounces at Ultimate Big Chill, knocking him out of the air. He falls to the ground, fropping the man. Ultimate Big Chill: Hussein? Hussein: I'm here for revenge! Hussein lifts a nearby car and tosses it at Ultimate Big Chill, who grabs the man and makes them both intangible. Ultimate Big Chill fires his ice flames at Hussein, freezing him. Ultimate Big Chill: Later. Ultimate Big Chill carries the man and takes into the air. A few moments later, Ultimate Big Chill phases through the cieling of the bathroom in the restaurent, and reverts into Big Chill, then Ahmad. He leaves the bathroom and heads towards the door again. He seats himself there. Ahmad: I have a feeling Hussein is up to something... Meanwhile, Hussein breaks free of the ice. People around him panic. Random Person: RUN! It's a warewolf! He'll bite us and turn us into werewolfs like him! Hussein: Gah. Stupid Earth Legends. Hussein leaps away. He lands on a car a good distance away from the restaurent. Hussein: Alright. The last time didn't work well... But at least this plan will work. He lifts several cars with people and tosses them at a distance far from the restaurent, but in a place Ahmad can see. Ahmad sees this and gasps. He enters the restaurent. Soon enough, Wildvine jumps off the roof of the building and swings towards the cars. Hussein smirks and passes behind a tree. However, when he passes behind it, he becomes a 12-year-old Human with deep blonde hair, red pants, and a white shirt. Human Hussein: This shall do. Human Hussein enters the restaurent casually. Inside, he walks towards the counter and finds Omar. Hussein: Good evening Mr....? Omar: I'm Omar Saati, how can I help you, kid? Hussein: I need you. Omar: Excuse me? Hussein: I need you... as bait. Hussein morphes into his Loboan form and tosses the counter aside. He charges at Omar, who dodges him and slams a chair at him. Hussein moans in pain then claws Omar in the stomach. Omar holds his stomach in pain, but takes out a blaster and shoots him into a table. He brings up a Plumbers' Badge and shows it to Hussein. Omar: You are under arrest, by the name of the Plum- Omar's injury takes over and he collapses to the ground, so he still retains his consciousness. Omar: What do you have in your claws? Hussein: Meh, it was just a regular poison. Omar falls out cold. Later, Wildvine lands nearby and finds the mess the restaurent is in. Wildvine's eye widens in horror as he examines the place. Wildvine: Gah! DAD! Wildvine finds a note on the ground that says "I have your dad. Meet me at the Biel Museum Building in 15 minutes. Signed by Hussein". He drops the note on the ground, and tears it apart. Wildvine enrages and roars in anger. The three workers walk out of the kitched and find Wildvine. Worker: GAH! A Plant Alien! What did you do to Omar and his shield? Wildvine: I have no time for that nonsense. Wildvine hits his symbol, transforming into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: ASTRODACTYL! Astrodactyl takes into the air and flies off. We can now see a good view of the city. He then lands on top of a large bbuilding, which has black glass windows. He finds his father tied up in Hussein's arms. Astrodactyl: Hand over my dad, Hussein, this is between me and you. Astrodactyl attempts to whiplash Hussein, but he dodges and swings Ahmad's Tied Up Dad off the roof. Hussein: One wrong move and your dad will pay the price. Bow down before me. Astrodactyl: NEVER! Hussein: Do it or your father will die! Astrodactyl: I won't even if this is the last moment of my life. Astrodactyl times out. Hussein: Then you are sacrificing your dad. Prepare to loose him. Ahmad: You won't throw him out. Hussein: Why? Ahmad: Because you're a jerk. And a total coward. Hussein shoots an angry look. He then tosses Omar onto the roof and transforms into Loboan Form. He growls. Hussein: Bring it on! Hussein charges at Ahmad, who slams down his Ultimatrix, to no avail. Ahmad: Oh-Uh. Hussein swings his claws at Ahmad, who barely dodges and punches Hussein in the thing. Hussein growls in pain and slaps Ahmad almost sending him flying off the roof. Ahmad barely holds on the roof edge. Hussein: Finally, you are at my grasps. Hussein stomps Ahmad's hand, causing him to moan in pain. Two Police cops charge in though the roof door and point their guns at Hussein. Police Cop #1: This is the police! Omar regains consciousness barely. He attempts to bite off his rope, but fails. He then swings his body at the ground, causing a laser gun to be thrown out. It fires a laser a laser accidentally at the rope, tearing it off. Omar breaks free. The Police Cops lead Hussien closer to the door and gesture him to his hands on the ground. He does so. Though, he opens his snout, and releases a sonic howl at the cops, sending them flying at the door of the roof. He shakes himself. Hussein: Alright, where was I? Voice: You were just about to leave! Hussein turns around only to bit hit in the chest hard with Omar's laser blaster, sending him flying off the roof. He growls and crashes into a car. Omar helps Ahmad up the roof edge. Ahmad: Thanks Dad. Omar: Oh, it's no problem. Omar and Ahmad see Hussein getting up and running away. Omar: Go get him, hero. Ahmad: Nah, let him go. We'll deal with him later, and besides, I want to spend a day with you without any Plumber duty, Dad. Omar: That's my son. Ahmad hugs his father, who smiles. Omar: Oh, Ahmad, how are we going to get out of here? Ahmad: Wait... would you like to ride back there? In a motorcycle that is? Omar: How are we going to get a motorcycle? Ahmad grins. Later, Omar is riding Ultimate XLR8, who is riding off in high speeds. Omar shouts out in joy. Ahmad, voice over: No matter how powerful you are, your farther will always be your hero. I got a dad, too, and I'm proud of him. Later, Hussein is lying down in an alley. Hussein: Someday Saati, I'm gonna kill you. And till then, I'm gonna spend more time with my dad. The End! Characters *Ahmad *Ahmad's Father *Workers *Random People Villians *Hussein Aliens Used *Four Arms *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Wildvine *Astrodactyl *XLR8 (offscreen) *Ultimate XLR8 (cameo) Trivia *Credits to Shocksquatch go to Reo. *This finally returns the show from haitus, and in a blowout. *This episode is dedicated to my dad, my hero. *Collecting Information from Ahmad's Father's (Omar) previous appearances and mentions: Ahmad's Father IS a plumber, he knows about Aliens and he is shown to know of Ahmad's secret. This explains why he has Plumber Tech for Emergencies. *Hussein's father is confirmed to be a rogue ex-Plumber, and currently a wanted criminal. Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15